


Fre Sha Vaca Do

by bookishascanbe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Bartender!Futakuchi, Cop!Kamasaki, Dom!Kamasaki, M/M, Many Many Feelings, Spanking, honestly i dont even know at this point im just hitting the keyboard and hoping for the best, kamafutaweek2019, okay here goes babes, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishascanbe/pseuds/bookishascanbe
Summary: Kamafuta week 2019 works
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Kamasaki Yasushi
Kudos: 29





	1. Fuck Ya Chicken Strips

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw here we go folks, take all the feels, the last one is the one with the smut, these first two are me fucking with your feelings

“Hi, welcome to the Iron Wall! Have a seat wherever and a bartender’ll be right with you!”

Kamasaki gave a muttered “Thanks,” to the curly haired bartender, Moniwa, and sat himself at the end of the bar, where there weren’t as many people. 

He’d had enough of people for the day, and just wanted to drink in angry silence. A hand came into view and slender fingers waved in his face. He looked up, scowling. 

“Oh geez, I hope you aren’t here to drown your sorrows in alcohol. Hi, I’m Futakuchi, and I’ll be your bartender tonight. Whatcha drinkin’, big guy?”

Kamasaki frowned at the man in front of him, who had his chin resting in his palms, and a mischievous smirk on his sharp face. He blew his sandy bangs out of his face and raised his eyebrows at Kamasaki. 

“Where’s Aone?” he asked, a little surprised that his regular bartender wasn’t there with a drink ready. 

“Other end of the bar. We traded sections. What’s your poison, pal?”

Kamasaki grunted. “The strongest whiskey you’ve got. Biggest glass you can give me.”

Futakuchi clicked his tongue and stood up straight. “You want whiskey in a beer glass?”

Kamasaki nodded. Futakuchi’s smirk dropped. “You’re going to get absolutely trashed.”

Kamasaki grunted again. “Yeah, that’s the fucking point.”

Futakuchi sighed and turned to pull out a glass and a whiskey bottle. “Jesus Christ. I’m not calling you a cab if you get messy. And no texting your ex!”

He filled the glass ¾ of the way and Kamasaki took it from his hand and chugged about ½ of it, relishing the burn as it slid down his throat.

When he set the glass down and slid it back across the counter, he caught Futakuchi staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

Kamasaki nudged the glass closer to him and watched his tongue flick out and wet his lips. 

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered, refilling Kamasaki’s glass, “I’ll-I’ll be back,” he said, walking down to the girls that had just sat down. 

Kamasaki nursed his glass and watched Futakuchi do his bartending tricks for the girls as they applauded and fawned over him.

He seemed to thrive under the attention, smiling and laughing. He was a pretty guy, with straight brown hair and long eyelashes over eyes that pulled you in. His smile was nice as well, but looked sort of fake. Kamasaki watched him interact with patrons as he drank his whiskey. 

When his glass was empty and he was finally starting to feel light-headed, Futakuchi came back. His friendly smile dropped and he angled his body and face away from the other patrons. He silently took the glass and refilled it about halfway. 

Sliding the glass back over, he leaned against the counter and stared up at Kamasaki with mousy brown eyes. Kamasaki stared back, slowly lifting his glass. 

“Do you want something to eat before you pass out on me?” came Futakuchi’s voice, cutting through the haze in his mind.

He shrugged. Aone would usually bring him food and he’d eat whatever was put in front of him. 

“Great, I’ll just read your mind and make food appear. What do you want?”

Kamasaki sighed. “I don’t know, what do you suggest?”

Futakuchi glanced over at the girls. “Something that’ll take a while to make.”

“How long would chicken strips take?”

“Long enough. I’ll have them right out.” Futakuchi discreetly set the bottle next to him and disappeared into the kitchen. 

By the time Kamasaki’s head descended into a fuzzy bliss and the girls had gotten their check and left, Futakuchi reappeared with a plate of chicken strips and a smirk. 

Kamasaki looked at him with awe when he came up and set the plate down. “Your chicken strips, big boy.” he set down his apron as well and glanced around before sliding across the counter. “And with that, I’m off the clock and you’re my last patron so let’s chat.”

Kamasaki snorted and ripped into a chicken strip. Oh, he was hungry.

“So, what do you do that’s got you all mopey and drunk?”

“I’m a cop.” he answered around a mouthful of chicken. 

“Ooh, a cop! So you fight crime and have big muscles to take down bad guys?”

Kamasaki rolled his eyes. “More like I went through training and school to sit behind a desk. They won’t put me in the field until I have experience. And I won’t have experience until they put me in the field. It’s a vicious cycle.”

Long fingers rested against his shoulder. “That sounds awful, Officer, but just think, if you stay behind a desk, the bad guys can’t shoot you and your girlfriend can bring you lunch everyday.”

Kamasaki shook his head. “My name’s Kamasaki and I’m one of three openly gay officers in my precinct. And I don’t have anyone to bring me lunch.”

The fingers slid down and wrapped around his bicep. Futakuchi’s face was doing something and Kamasaki felt his attention drawn to the twist of his mouth once again. He had such a pretty mouth and Jesus fuck Kamasaki was drunk. 

“Hm, that’s interesting,” Futakuchi finally settled on, “I know quite a few girls who would kill to make you a bento.”

Kamasaki swallowed the last bite of his chicken strips, turned fully to face Futakuchi head on and placed one hand around his elbow, the other finding a place just above his knee. “Know any guys?”

He watched with satisfaction as Futakuchi’s mouth made a little O. He started to pull his hand back from his knee when Futakuchi slapped his hand down and pulled Kamasaki’s face towards his with the other. Their foreheads knocked together and they winced.

“Sorry,” Futakuchi whispered, “but if you don’t mind breakfast for lunch, I know a guy who’d love to make you bentos.”

Kamasaki smiled. “You aren’t half bad, Futakuchi. I’ll think about it.” 

Futakuchi let go and pulled a receipt out of his pocket. His number was scribbled on it. “Give me a call when you make up your mind, Officer Kamasaki.”

Kamasaki tucked the receipt in his pocket and stood up. “I like meat.” He gave Futakuchi’s knee a squeeze before leaving. 

As he laid in bed staring at the receipt, he felt like he’d already made up his mind. Futakuchi could make him as many lunches as he wanted. 

He knew he’d be back the next day. 


	2. Mary Is That A Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't get sliced by a knife in a gunfight. Your boyfriend and medic will yell at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was actually a lot of fun to write :D i had a good time

“Alright, first responders over here, let’s get you guys checked out,” came the paramedic’s voice, and Kamasaki was relieved to see Sugawara waving at him and Hajime from the ambulance. 

He pulled Hajime with him over to Suga, weaving through the officers moving around the scene. 

Suga winced when Kamasaki got close, and hissed through his teeth when he saw Hajime. “Shit, guys, you’re all banged up bad. Nothing a few bandaids and some kisses can’t fix!” he ended cheerfully. 

“Like Oikawa’d ever let  _ you _ within a foot of Hajime for anything other than repairs. He’s a jealous, petty boyfriend, isn’t he?” Kamasaki said, directing the question at Hajime. 

“Speaking of boyfriends, yours is about to start swinging at poor Kindaichi. Go collect your brat, Yasu,” Hajime said, tilting his head towards the barrier, where Kamasaki caught sight of Futakuchi gesturing wildly and yelling, with “poor Kindaichi” cowering in front of him, shaking his head. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” he muttered, walking that direction anyways. 

Kamasaki came up behind Kindaichi, clapping his uninjured hand on his shoulder. “I’ll deal with this heathen, go do something else.” 

Kindaichi scurried off with a relieved “Thank you, sir,” and Kamasaki turned to Futakuchi with a sigh. Before he could poke fun or berate him for making a scene, Futakuchi’s hands were on his face, pulling him across the barrier and crashing into his lips. 

After a few moments of Futakuchi’s desperate kiss, he pulled back, ripping his hands away like he’d been burned, his cheeks bright red. “I’m sorry, I was just so worried, I knew this was your patrol area today and you didn’t answer any of my texts, and I saw the ambulances and heard the gunshots and-”

Kamasaki yanked him over the barrier, whispered, “Shut the fuck up, Kenji, I’m fine,” and crushed their mouths together. Futakuchi gasped into his mouth, and then moaned when Kamasaki took the opening to push his tongue against Futakuchi’s. 

Futakuchi pulled away again, putting his hand over Kamasaki’s mouth. “Wait, wait, wait. I have to say this. I really, really like you. Like a lot. Like, I want to-”

“Be my boyfriend. Go out with me, be my date to dinners and the Policeman's Ball, sleep in my bed and on my couch and insert yourself into my life so much that I won’t ever be able to let you go, Kenji. Please.”

Futakuchi opened and closed his mouth, then smiled the brightest, most genuine smile Kamasaki had ever seen from him, and said, “Yeah, that. I’ll be your everything, Yasushi, as long as you’re mine.”

“Okay,” Kamasaki said, and kissed him again, and again, until Suga was yelling and his hand hurt too much to cling to Futa - _ Kenji _ \- any longer. 

Of all the kisses that were to come, that first kiss over a police barrier with blood dripping from Kamasaki’s fingertips was the sweetest. Even if Suga and Kenji both yelled at him for getting sliced by a knife in the middle of a gunfight, Kenji’s soft kiss to his fingertips over dinner that night made it all totally worth it. 


	3. BBQ Sauce On My Titties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futakuchi wants to spice things up, and paprika won't quite do the trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so in the process of this i got really into the idea of Dom!Kamasaki and had to restrain myself ahaha so you got those stupid cute scenes in return also remember when i said i'd never kill anyone? i considered shooting kamasaki for a solid day before deciding that was too much effort :)

Futakuchi set his cup down and sat back into his mess of pillows on the couch. He looked over to Kamasaki shoving noodles into his mouth, completely focused on the shitty movie playing on the TV. Shoving his feet under Kamasaki’s thigh, he said, “Hey remember last week when you pinned me down and I came three times? I think I’m into bondage.”

Kamasaki didn’t even flinch. “Oh, you think?”

Futakuchi paused the movie, forcing Kamasaki to set his noodles down and look at him. “The fuck do you mean, ‘oh, you think’?” he asked in a bad mockery of Kamasaki’s voice.

Kamasaki sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. “You always come harder when I hold your wrists or pin you against something. I mean, I’ve noticed.”

Futakuchi clicked his tongue. “Fuck you.” he twisted to unpause the movie and was stopped when Kamasaki caught his wrists in his fingers and  _ yanked _ . 

Futakuchi grunted as he smacked into Kamasaki’s chest. “God, why do you have to work out so much? That hurt.”

“Shut up. Do you genuinely want to try ropes and shit, Kenji?”

Futakuchi let his cheek press tight against against Kamasaki’s pectoral. “Yeah,” he whispered.

Kamasaki released his wrist and wrapped his arms around Futakuchi’s back. “I have the graveyard shift tonight, so we can talk about it tomorrow.”

Futakuchi inhaled Kamasaki’s sharp evergreen scent, and squeezed his arms around his waist. “Alright. Tell Iwaizumi I said hi, your food is in the fridge with extra for Iwaizumi. Be safe, Yasushi.”

Kamasaki gave Futakuchi one last squeeze and then pulled away, pressing a kiss to his forehead and walking to the bedroom. “You’re spoiling Hajime and his boyfriend is mad about it.”

Futakuchi snorted, tugging the blanket up over his shoulders. “Oikawa can suck it up. What am I supposed to do, not make extra for my boyfriend’s partner? As if.”

He smiled into the blanket when Kamasaki’s laugh rang through their apartment. He came out in his uniform and was just finishing tucking his shirt in. “I get all warm and tingly when you willingly call me your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, and I get all warm and tingly in my dick when I see you in uniform. Do you  _ know _ how hard it was to  _ not _ blow you under the table at that dinner last month?”

Kamasaki sighed. “I think you blowing me in the car afterwards was enough,” he leaned over the couch and gave Futakuchi a warm kiss, a puff of minty breath in his face as he pulled away, “but we can discuss that when I’m back. Hajime’s waiting in the car.”

Futakuchi watched Kamasaki disappear into the kitchen to get the food, and when he came back through to leave, pausing to put his shoes on, Futakuchi launched himself over the couch and slammed into Kamasaki’s back, throwing his arms around his stomach. 

“Promise me you’ll be safe?” he whispered, nose in Kamasaki’s collar.

Kamasaki pulled Futakuchi’s fingers up to his mouth and kissed them, lingering on his palm. “Safe as life, Kenji,” he whispered back. 

Futakuchi let him go, accepting one last kiss in the doorway after he put his shoes on, and watched him go. “I love you” sat on his tongue, but he couldn’t bring himself to say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kenji,” someone was shaking his shoulder. He groaned and rolled over, yelping loudly when he fell off the couch. 

“Motherfuck!” he whined, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. “That hurt.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the dipshit that fell asleep on the couch,” came Kamasaki’s voice from the kitchen, followed by the smell of noodles and meat. 

“Fuck you,” he snipped, standing up and walking into the kitchen. 

“Other way around, sweetheart. I got ropes and did some research.”

“Ooh, are we gonna do it in the kitchen? Kinky.”

He got a spoon to the head for his comment, and whined accordingly. 

“Shut up and eat, you big, fat baby.” Kamasaki set a bowl down in front of him and turned back to fill his own up before Futakuchi could get a good look at him.

Futakuchi set his chopsticks down and folded his hands in front of himself. “Yasushi?”

“Hm?” Kamasaki respond, without turning around. 

“Look at me, please.” he heard Kamasaki sigh before slowly turning. 

“Before you panic-”

There was a cut through his left eyebrow, deep enough to be stitched up. “Before I panic?! What the fuck, Yasushi! You’ve got stitches! Jesus fuck!” Futakuchi yelped, jumping out of his seat and taking a short step into Kamasaki’s space, hands holding his face tight. 

Kamasaki tilted his cheek into Futakuchi’s palm. “It doesn’t hurt that bad. Some asswipe came out of a room swinging a knife at me. I got him before he could make another swing. Doc said it’ll leave a scar, but no real damage.”

Futakuchi clicked his tongue, his pounding heart slowing just a little at the reassurances. “Fuck’s sake, Yasushi. You promised to be safe.”

Kamasaki wrapped his arms around Futakuchi’s waist and tugged him against him. “I know. We were in a rush and missed a bathroom while clearing the house. It hurts a little, can I get a pity kiss from my beautiful boyfriend?”

Futakuchi sighed, the sick feeling in his stomach settling finally, with Kamasaki back to his usal stupid self. “Absolutely not. You’re getting a pity fuck later, why would I kiss you now?”

Kamasaki’s fingers grabbed his chin tight and yanked his face up.  _ There he is _ , Futakuchi thought. “Because I asked nicely, Kenji.”

Futakuchi slid his hands down Kamasaki’s face and placed his arms loosely around his neck. “There you are. Dom Yasushi can  _ take _ his kiss.” 

Kamasaki snorted, and Futakuchi watched with a shiver of pleasure as his boyfriend switched from fun, playful, lovable Kamasaki, to Dom!Kamasaki. 

His thumb tapped Futakuchi’s bottom lip, and he parted them eagerly. Kamasaki leaned in and kissed him, tongue in his mouth instantly, and Futakuchi sank into his arms, letting Kamasaki turn them around and was a bit surprised when Kamasaki pushed him into his chair at the table. 

“Eat,” Kamasaki said against his lips, placing one more kiss there and then moving away to eat his own food. 

Futakuchi sat stunned for a moment. He’d been so sure they were going to end up in the bedroom. “I’m not-”

“Eating is a precaution so you don’t pass out or something on me. I want this to go right, so you’re gonna listen to me, Kenji.”

Futakuchi huffed, but lifted his chopsticks and dug in. After he finished, he placed his bowl in the sink and sat himself quietly on Kamasaki’s leg. He leaned into him, humming softly at Kamasaki’s fingers stroking his hip. When Kamasaki was finished, he was nudged up and then twirled around so that Kamasaki could kiss him while pushing him towards the bedroom. 

He fell back on the bed and Kamasaki stepped back to undress himself and then Futakuchi, who let Kamasaki tug his clothes off, content to be spread out naked in front of his boyfriend. 

“Alright, Kenji, are you listening?”

“Yes,” he chimed, rolling his head to watch Kamasaki walk to the closet. 

“Good boy. Here’s the rules. We’re gonna use our safe words today. Can you tell me your safe words?”

_ God, I love his dom voice _ , Futakuchi thought. “Peach is I’m good. Peanut butter is Slow down, wait. And ginseng is Stop, I don’t like or want this.”

“Very good. I need you to tell me how everything feels at intervals, and if it’s too tight or hurts too much, use peanut butter. Understand?”

“Understood,  _ sir _ ,” Futakuchi drawled, hands still spread out on the mattress. He might’ve been a brat but he knew his rules in the bedroom. Don’t touch yourself was the only rule Kamasaki wouldn’t let him get away with, as he had demonstrated multiple times. 

“Don’t fucking sass me this morning, Kenji. Sit up,” Kamasaki snipped, in that firm, no-nonsense officer voice of his. 

Futakuchi whined, pushing himself up on his hands. “I wasn’t sassing you!”

“You never call me sir and mean it unless I wreck you first. Arms behind you, legs folded, no, not criss-cross,” Kamasaki tugged his legs so he was balanced on his heels, “yeah, there we go. I’m gonna do the ropes now.”

“Yes, sir,” Futakuchi breathed, and got a swift slap to the ass for it. 

“I said no sassing, Kenji. Simple knots, if it gets too uncomfortable, you just twist your arm, yes, I’ll show you how, and it’ll loosen enough you can get out.” Kamasaki smoothed his palm down Futakuchi’s spine, and then the rough rope was wrapping around his arms. 

As Kamasaki started pulling the knots tighter, checking constantly that they weren’t too tight, Futakuchi couldn’t help the shivers that went down his spine. “Mm, Yasushi, you can do them a bit tighter.”

“Next time,” Kamasaki whispered in his ear, tugging the rope a final time. “If you twist your arm like this and use your fingers,” his rough hand slid down Futakuchi’s arm, “you can get out. Don’t do it now, though, it’d be a waste of time.”

Futakuchi felt the bed shift as Kamasaki leaned back. “Huh, you, uh. Wow.”

Futakuchi leaned his head back, just barely able to see Kamasaki. “I what, Yasushi?”

Kamasaki’s cheeks turned pink and he dragged a hand through his hair. “Nothing, just. I can, uh, see the appeal of the ropes, I guess. Green’s a pretty color on you or whatever.”

Futakuchi let his head fall back forward, releasing the strain on his neck. “As if you didn’t pick the green on purpose.”

He moved his arms a little, testing the ropes. Enough room to move a little, but not enough room that he felt free. Kamasaki hooked a finger in the top loop and tugged, pulling Futakuchi down and into the pillows. 

“Ready, Kenji?”

He nodded, looking up at his boyfriend leaned over him. “For you? Always.”

Kamasaki flushed again and turned away to pull out the lube, holding up a condom like a question, and when Futakuchi shook his head, he put it back. “Shut the fuck up, Kenji, and spread your legs like a good boy.”

Futakuchi smirked, and squeezed his knees tighter together. “Make me,  _ sir _ .”

Kamasaki tilted his head, eyes flashing. That cut on his eyebrow made him 10x more intimidating. Futakuchi kept smirking up until Kamasaki got his hands under his thighs and flipped Futakuchi over on his stomach, and then pulled his legs apart, settling between them. His palms slid up Futakuchi’s thighs and stopped just under his ass. 

“I don’t think you’ve earned my fingers in you, do you?” Kamasaki said, voice deceptively gentle. 

Futakuchi made a noncommittal hum, and then gasped when Kamasaki landed a sharp slap to his left cheek. 

“Answer me, Kenji. Have you earned my fingers?”

He shook his head, and breathed out, “No, I’ve been a brat, I’m sorry, sir.”

Kamasaki’s hand smoothed over the stinging spot on his ass. “You have been a brat, haven’t you. Are you really sorry, Kenji?”

Futakuchi nodded as fast as he could, turning his face to see Kamasaki as best he could, gasping out, “Yes, I’m very sorry, I really am, sir.”

Kamasaki made the same noncommittal hum that Futakuchi had made. “I think five and you’ve learned your lesson. Five spanks sound good, Kenji?”

“Yes, sir, five is more than enough.” 

“Safe word, babe?” Kamasaki whispered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Futakuchi’s neck. 

“Peach, peach, absolutely fantastic, keep going, I am so fucking turned on right now, Yasu, I swear,” Futakuchi said, voice high and breathless as he tried to push his hips back into Kamasaki’s. 

Kamasaki did that, dropping his dom persona to check that Futakuchi was genuinely enjoying himself, and every time he did it, Futakuchi fell deeper in love with him.  _ Fuck, I’m whipped _ , he thought, biting down on his lip. 

Kamasaki sighed, and then his right hand lifted off of Futakuchi’s ass. “Count for me, Kenji.”

His hand swung down and Futakuchi couldn’t stop the whimper that slipped. “One,” he managed to get out, teeth digging into his bottom lip. 

Another slap, another count, again and again, until he moaned out a desperate “Five, sir, five.” 

Kamasaki smoothed his hands over the red marks with an uncharacteristic gentleness, and Futakuchi almost blurted out an “I love you,” but stopped himself with a whine at the sound of the lube cap popping open. 

“Have you learned your lesson, Kenji? You did good counting for me, and your ass is such a pretty shade of red now.”

Futakuchi nodded, “Yes, sir, I’ve learned my lesson, I won’t be a brat in the bedroom anymore.”

Kamasaki hummed, and sent Futakuchi shaking with a touch of his fingertip to his hole. “Safe word, how are the ropes? Wiggle your fingers for me, babe.”

He complied, firmly set in his subspace now, wiggling his fingers and saying, “Peach, sir.”

“Good, Kenji. Going in now,” Kamasaki slid one finger in and immediately, Futakuchi was moaning and trying to push back into his finger. 

“More, sir, please, I can take more,” he managed between moans, whining when Kamasaki stopped his movements with his free hand, stopping his hips from moving. 

He added another finger, and Futakuchi made a sound that he had never heard himself make before. All he could focus on was the familiar feeling of his boyfriend’s warm fingers inside him and the tightness of the ropes keeping him from flipping over and digging his nails into Kamasaki’s back. It was completely new and familiar, and all together entirely too arousing.

Kamasaki paused, and with a hint of laughter in his voice as he asked, “What was that, Kenji? Are you that close to coming already? And without my cock?”

“What? I’ve never made that sound before, sir?” he answered, a little confused.

Kamasaki pushed in a third finger, forcing another moan out as he twisted his fingers  _ just so _ , exactly the way Futakuchi liked, and responded, “That’s your “I’m coming” sound, Kenji.”

He didn’t respond, half fascinated by the fact that he’d never heard himself make that sound before, but Kamasaki heard it all the time. He was starting to lose himself in his thoughts when a deliberate thrust to his prostate made him yelp and yank out of his thoughts. “Sir!”

“You weren’t paying attention to me, Kenji. You know I don’t like that,” Kamasaki said, pulling his fingers out and popping the cap of the lube again. “Safe word?”

“Peach, sir, are you going to fuck me now? I’d like to come, please,” he said, voice hinting at impatience without actually voicing it. 

“Relax, Kenji, I’m going to fuck you now,” and with that, Kamasaki pushed his dick into Futakuchi with a soft grunt. “Fuck, I always forget how tight you are, no matter how much I stretch you.”

Futakuchi couldn’t respond, too overwhelmed with the feeling of finally,  _ finally _ , being filled. He was also flooded with an intense need to voice his love to Kamasaki, instead of letting it sit and grow and grow in his chest. But he couldn’t do it. Not yet. 

“Are you good, Kenji?” his boyfriend said in his ear, mouth pressing kisses and starting to suck hickeys into his neck and shoulders. 

“Mm, you can move, sir,” he whispered, letting his body melt into Kamasaki’s touch. 

His thrusts began slow, and when Futakuchi was rocking back into him, he put his fingers through one of the rope loops and held on, whispering praise against his skin as he thrusted harder and faster. 

Almost too quickly, Futakuchi was at the edge, crying out into the pillow with each thrust. “Please, sir, can I cum, please, I can’t hold on, please, sir, can I?” he begged, fingers clenching and unclenching against the rope. 

Kamasaki’s thrusts got erratic, and he moaned softly, and gritted out, “Yeah, Kenji, cum for me.”

A bite to his shoulder was his breaking point, and his voice broke as he came, and four words slipped out as Kamasaki gave one last thrust. 

“I love you, Yasushi,” he gasped, and then his face burned and he screwed his eyes shut, hoping Kamasaki hadn’t heard him, or that he could just curl in on himself and  _ die _ . 

Kamasaki pressed a kiss to his shoulder, pulled away and out, released the ropes, then slid off the bed and disappeared around the corner, all without saying a single word. Futakuchi rubbed at the rope marks on his wrists, curling into himself, and regretted everything. 

Kamasaki came back with a washcloth, and sat criss-cross in front of Futakuchi, gently wiping him down. Before he could take what he said back, Kamasaki sighed. 

“I can’t believe you had the audacity to say I love you first, and as you orgasm, too. That’s so cliche, and so you, and I guess that’s just one reason why I love you, too, Kenji.”

Futakuchi sat up, looked Kamasaki dead in the eyes, and once he realized Kamasaki was dead serious he threw himself into his boyfriend’s big, beefy arms, crying. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love-” he gasped, tears flowing down his face as Kamasaki rubbed his back soothingly. 

“I love  _ you _ ,” Kamasaki said, interrupting Futakuchi’s wails and settling months of anxiety with three simple words and a few touches. “You actually look very sexy with all the rope marks on your arms, I’m kinda really into this.”

“Shut up, Yasushi, Jesus fuck, I’m being sappy and you’re talking about rope marks,” Futakuchi whined, raking his nails down Kamasaki’s back. 

“God, ouch, Kenji, that shit hurts. Careful, damn. I love you, too, very much, and I’m glad we can say it out loud now.”

Futakuchi hummed, still wrapped tight around Kamasaki, and when he tried to shove Futakuchi off, he failed, groaned, and pulled him into the bed, yanking at the sheets and managing to get under them. 

“So needy, such a needy boyfriend, an absolute monster for love,” Kamasaki whined, tucking the sheets around Futakuchi and making sure his boyfriend was comfortable before tucking him under his chin and in his arms. 

“Oh, I know, I’m the worst. Let’s nap, yes?” Futakuchi whispered, kissing the dip in Kamasaki’s collarbone. 

“Yeah, nap sounds good,” Kamasaki said around a yawn, tightening his arms around Futakuchi. “I want to try shibari with you, I think you’d make a good model.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, Yasushi, for fuck’s sake,” Futakuchi said, slapping his hands against his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Mm, I love you, Kenji, good night.”

“Good night, Yasushi,” he paused, a smile spreading across his face, “I love you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, in all it's glory uwu   
> hope ya liked it, drop a like here or smthn!!   
> xoxo <3 kitten


End file.
